Dear Diary
by sandybeliever
Summary: Told from the point of view of a young woman who meets Starsky one night while out dancing.


**Dear Diary**

July 2nd

Well, I did it. I moved to California! It's been two weeks and I already found a job. I'm working at a medical center just four blocks from my apartment. I really lucked out. And I'm making friends. Tammy and Shirley want to take me out tonight to a disco. Ha, me at a disco. I don't even have anything to wear but Tammy said she'd lend me some clothes.

July 3rd

It is actually the same night but it is 2 o'clock in the morning so I have to date this the next day. What a blast we had tonight! My feet are killing me and I want to get to bed soon but I just had to write so I wouldn't forget the amazing time I had. The disco was a riot. People sure get into it – some of their moves were amazing. I don't think I'll ever dance like that but it didn't keep me off the dance floor. I danced a few times with a gorgeous guy. His name is Dave. He was there with his friend Ken. They seemed to have dates with them but Dave asked me to dance and of course I said yes. He doesn't have the professional moves like some of the men. He just knows how to move his body. I sure hope I see him again someday. Anyway, tomorrow is the 4th of July and I don't want to sleep all day and miss the parade so I'm going to bed.

July 14th

Wow, it has been almost two weeks since I wrote. Life has been crazy. I've been working extra hours at the office and Tammy, Shirley and I have been hanging out a lot. I'm having a lot of fun. We are going back to the disco this weekend so I need to go shopping and get my own outfit to wear. Hmm, I wonder if Dave will be there again.

July 19th

Ah, I can't believe it! I didn't see Dave at the disco but when I went out to lunch today I saw him at the restaurant! Can you believe it? It must be fate. He didn't recognize me at first but once I reminded him of me tripping on his foot at the disco, he remembered. Great, my klutziness is my best quality, ha. He was with Ken again. I guess they must work together. Maybe in construction by the way Dave was dressed today but Ken must be the boss since his clothes were pretty nice. But the most exciting part – he asked me for my phone number! I sure hope he calls soon.

July 20th

Okay, deep breath. Dave called and we are going out this weekend. I'm so excited! I wish we could go out before then but he said something about working nights this week. Yeah, he must be some sort of blue collar worker for sure. Tammy is taking me shopping to get just the right outfit. Yay!

July 24th

It is 1 A.M. and I am on cloud nine. What a wonderful night I had. Dave is amazing. And you will never guess what he does for a living…he's a police detective! Ken is his partner. Dave calls him Hutch, it's cute. It is short for Hutchinson, Ken's last name. Dave's last name is Starsky. I guess Ken calls him by his last name. That's odd. You think by now he'd use his first name. But they do seem to be friends. In fact, Dave mentioned Hutch a lot tonight. He took me to dinner at a restaurant called Epicurean. Very fancy. The food was amazing. Then after that we went to a bar called The Pits. It seemed kind of dumpy at first but Dave knows the owner and we ended up having a lot of fun. Dave is teaching me to play pool. I'm really bad at it. The best part was when he took off his jacket and tie and I could see his chest just a bit. He sure is a sexy guy and so sweet. All the women were looking at him. I felt pretty special being his date. I just know I'll hear from him again soon.

July 25th

I was right! Dave just called and asked me to go on a picnic with him. Write more later…

August 5th

I am having so much fun with Dave. We've gone out quite a bit. We are now double dating with Hutch. I can't believe how close those two are. They are almost joined at the hip. It is a little weird but I like it. They are more like brothers than my own two brothers are. Dave is from New York and Hutch is from Minnesota. I guess they met in the police academy. They have been partners for quite a while now, too. They have told amazing stories of some of their cases. Sounds pretty scary. When Dave brought me home, he said he wanted to be honest with me about his job. He was so open about it, I just melted. He is such a special person, no wonder Hutch loves him so much. Starsky called Hutch the Blond Blintz, I cracked up. Hutch glared at me like he was mad and asked me what I was doing hanging out with someone like Starsky. He started insulted Dave's car and they got into the funniest argument. Hutch's date, Kate, and I just sat there and laughed through the whole thing.

August 7th

What a night last night. Dave just left. We went out to The Pits for a drink with Hutch and Kate. Someone stopped by the booth and was so happy to see Hutch and Dave. He had been out of town for months, I guess. The man looked at me and asked Dave what happened to Terry. I looked over at Dave and the look on his face scared me. Hutch jumped up and took the man aside. Kate didn't seem to notice and started talking about something, I don't remember what. Hutch came back a few minutes later but didn't say anything. He reached across the table and put his hand on Dave's arm and they both nodded at each other. Hutch kept his hand there until Starsky asked me to play a game of pool. When we got to my place last night, Dave came in and told me about Terry. He was in love with her but she died. She was shot by a man who wanted to hurt Dave. She didn't die right away but they couldn't remove the bullet. Dave ended up crying in my arms. I felt so bad for him I just held him and we talked all night. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed…but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep.

August 9th

I had a nice surprise at work. Dave and Hutch showed up and took me to lunch. Dave seemed sort of quiet and Hutch did most of the talking. He was telling me about some of the antics they've played at the police station. When we sat down at the picnic table, Hutch sat next to Dave so I sat across from them. It's funny how when they are together, you can barely see any daylight between them. The phrase 'personal space' doesn't mean anything when it comes to them. Anyway, I don't think Dave is over Terry yet. He's called me since the other night at The Pits but doesn't say much. I think I could fall in love with him but I'm not sure the feeling would be mutual.

August 20th

I called Mom and Dad. They are still asking me to come back home. I don't think I could live in little Podunk Rhode Island after living in the big city. I told them I'll visit soon. Maybe that is a good thing since I am not sure about my relationship with Dave anymore. I sure would miss him, though. We have a lot of fun. But what he does for a living is a little too much for me to deal with.

September 15th

Dave came over after work to tell me he is going away on assignment for a few days. I asked him where and he said he couldn't tell me. He joked about having a tan when he got back, though. It was then I decided to tell him I couldn't see him anymore. That was the hardest thing I ever did. He looked so broken hearted at first but then it was as if he shut a door on his heart. He just smiled sadly at me, gave me a kiss and said goodbye. Mom and Dad will be happy when they hear I'm coming home.

**The End**


End file.
